


Everybody Wants

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Trans Male Character, everybody wants to fuck adrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A locker room orgy where a bunch of other dudes fuck Adrian because he's a babe.</p><p>Fairly simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants

 Adrian rolls his neck with a crackle. “That was one hell of a workout, wasn’t it.”

There are non-committal noises from the other five men in the locker room. They make moves like they’re toweling off their hair, getting out of their gear, but mostly they’re just watching him, their eyes glued to the rippling muscles of his back as he peels out of his sweat-soaked t-shirt and bends down to take off his boots.

Not that they all realize that they’re staring—Kevin catches himself after a moment, makes a disgusted noise, and hurls a clean towel at Adrian’s head. “Hit the showers, seriously. You stink.”

“All right, all right then, don’t rush me.” Adrian grins at Kevin, wraps the towel around his waist, and heads into the shower.

As soon as he’s out of the room, Finn—who almost _never_ talks, but who's been chatting quietly with Tyler—says, “Sami, you need to speak with him.”

Sami blinks. “Wait, me? Why me?”

“ _You’re_ his best friend. I’m going mad here.”

Tyler says, apparently apropos of nothing, “I'm _hungry._ ”

* * *

 

Five seconds under the spray and Adrian lets out a startled noise and jumps back. The hot water’s not working. Not that he objects to a cold shower on _principle,_ he likes a cold shower on occasion, but not _now._ Not aching from getting put in multiple submission holds—and _wow,_ the others had been big on submission holds today. Granted, he’d practiced his fair share of them, they’d all wanted to knock a bit of rust off, but the enthusiasm had been honestly a little odd.

Point being, he’s not up for a cold shower at the moment. So he knots his towel around his waist, shakes a bit of water out of his hair, and heads back into the locker room feeling very wet but not especially clean and says, “Hot water’s off.”

All five of them look up. Nobody answers.

He feels very watched. “’lo?”

Sami swallows hard and says, “Look, Adrian, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“…sure?”

Sami pulls him into a corner away from the others and says, quietly, “Look. Uh. Well.”

“Is something going on?”

“No, not really, it’s just about—look, have you seriously not noticed that everyone is hitting on you?”

Adrian blinks. “Everyone is _what?_ ”

“Hitting on you.”

“Noticed you’d all been _hitting_ me, but that’s just part of the job, isn’t it.” Adrian frowns. “What, _really?_ ”

* * *

 

They talk for half an hour. The other four wait and watch, fascinated. They can’t _hear_ much of what’s being said, but it’s _very_ fun to see Adrian looking baffled and Sami painfully earnest. At one point Sami starts explaining something quietly and making little, futile grasping motions, his hands finally coming to rest on Adrian’s biceps—not grabbing, just sort of…touching. And not coming away.

Adrian doesn't seem to notice. He just glances sidelong at the others in the room and then says, more audibly, “What, really? _All_ of you? _Me?_ ”

“Have...have you _looked_ at you recently?”

“I'm no fucking prize, that's for sure.”

“I— _really?_ With the _legs_ and the _arms_ and the _chest—_ it _never_ occurred to you?”

Their voices drop low again, and the other four start to turn back to changing and debating whether or not to go for a shower when the hot water's down. On the one hand, nobody really _wants_ a cold shower. On the other hand, it might do them some good.

Of course, just as they're looking away, Sami's grip on Adrian's arms tightens, and he presses Adrian back against the wall, and...kissing is happening. Tongues are _making contact._ It is _noticeable._

Adrian is grasping at Sami's hair. One of Sami's hands is under Adrian's towel.

The others turn back towards them, and the locker room is a cathedral of held breath and poorly suppressed lust. It's so quiet that they can hear Sami whispering, “Everyone in this room wants to touch you.”

Adrian's blushing. “Not anything I'd expected, but I'm surprisingly all right with that.” He shudders into the wall as Sami's hand moves under his towel. “We going to do anything with that, then? Or are y' leaving me in, mm, suspense?”

In response, Sami pulls Adrian's towel off, and as it falls he tugs Adrian around, displaying him to the rest of the room with his arms held behind his back. “That depends,” he says, cheerfully. “Do you like what you see?”

The reaction from the others is obvious, but it's still Adrian's choice, and he makes a little choking noise and says, “Yes.”

Sami murmurs, “Well, tell us if you need us to stop,” and pushes him forward.

* * *

 

Hideo's closest, he catches Adrian and wraps a hand in his hair and pulls him down, fastening his mouth to the side of Adrian's neck with a shocking fierceness. Adrian gasps, and Hideo leaves red marks on his throat and shoulders, lowers his head to Adrian's chest and bites.

Adrian groans, but it's cut off abruptly by Kevin's mouth on his. Kevin's behind him, holding his arms back again with one forearm while he pulls Adrian's head back with his free hand. “You know,” he says conversationally as Hideo continues his determined quest to mark every inch of Adrian's skin, “I'm almost tempted to say it was worth coming here just for a chance to wreck you. I mean, I'm not gonna say that, it'd be ridiculous, but it's a nice bonus.” His t-shirt hasn't come off yet, it's a roughness on Adrian's back, but when his hand moves down from Adrian's head to his waist to pull him backwards, he's hard and bare against Adrian's ass.

And Hideo is tracing the muscles of Adrian's thighs with his tongue, thoughtful and intent, and Adrian makes a little helpless ticklish noise and bucks backwards. In response to the impact, Kevin slots himself between Adrian's thighs and thrusts. Adrian has to pull his arms free and grab the nearest bench for support as Kevin's cock slides in between his legs. Hideo has already moved back.

Having said all that he apparently wanted to say, Kevin's fallen silent, and so for a moment does the room—the only sound is the faint slide of his cock between Adrian's muscular thighs, with Adrian's harsh breathing as a counterpoint.

“Ey, Geordie,” and again it's strange to hear Finn _talking,_ somehow.

“Yeah, Paddy?” Adrian gasps.

“Open your mouth.” Finn weaves his fingers through Adrian's hair.

And Adrian's already feeling _used_ when Finn's cock slides between his lips, but when Kevin's next movement pushes him forward and makes him gag it's like lightning down his spine. He drools around his mouthful, sucks greedily, and Finn groans above him. Hands on him, so many hands, and he just clings to the bench he's bent over and sucks and presses his thighs together around Kevin's thrusts.

Everyone's still watching him.

He feels _desired._

It's positively unreal.

When Kevin comes, splattering the bench and Adrian's skin, he grips hard enough to leave definite bruises. Finn curses and pulls out at the last second and covers Adrian's face with his release, leaving the other man's lips red and swollen.

He has a moment to grin and breathe, achingly hard himself, while Hideo and Finn speak Japanese above him. Then he's pulled back and pushed to his knees, and as he looks up Hideo settles down on his shoulders and he can bury his face in black curls. _Sweetness._ He reaches up to pull Hideo closer, pressing his tongue between slick folds, sucking at Hideo's clit. The heady smell of him is everywhere.

He nips a little and Hideo actually tugs on one of his _ears_ and says, very firmly, _“No.”_

“Mm?” Adrian raises his eyebrows, grinning against Hideo's labia (and feeling a little gut-punched by how _hot_ it is that Finn's _behind_ Hideo, his arms around the smaller man's waist to hold him steady).

“No teeth. Gentle.” There are blush spots on Hideo's cheeks and chest. This is unexpected and _also_ hot.

So instead Adrian takes a long lick and then thrusts _in_ with his tongue, nuzzling against Hideo's clit as he goes. Hideo convulses around him and, after a few more minutes of dedicated licking and sucking and thrusting, the intoxicating scent intensifies and Hideo comes with a faint sound. He seizes around Adrian's tongue so hard that it's almost painful. But he doesn't get down from Adrian's shoulders, and the others don't _pull_ him down, and so Adrian is pleased to keep going until Hideo's come again, and then a third time.

This time, Hideo gets down and stumbles back a bit, sleepy-eyed, and they don't give Adrian _any_ time to breath. He's pulled up to his feet in bare moments, and Sami presses him back against the lockers with a grin and a murmur into his mouth of, “What'd I tell you? Everyone in this room,” and an aggressive kiss. “Probably everyone in this _building._ ”

“I think...I think that's a _bit_ more'n I can handle, mate.” Adrian's a mess, flushed, his lips puffy. “Everyone in the building, that is.”

“But I'd bet you've got energy for a _little_ more.” Sami kisses him, licking the taste of other men out of his mouth. “Since _I_ haven't gotten a turn yet. And if you're not _extra_ nice to Tyler he'll just sulk.”

They actually _all_ glance at Tyler, who doesn't look sulky, he looks _strange._ His pupils are blown vast, more so than anyone else's, his eyes black holes in his eerily perfect face. His cheeks are pink. And he looks _hungry,_ gaze tracking Adrian's every movement like a stalking cat.

He leans to one side a bit, pressing himself to Kevin's side as if looking for some non-existent support, and then says, very softly, “Get over here.”

Adrian almost sends himself sprawling in his rush to get to where Tyler is sitting.

He's not quite sure who helps lift him up to straddle Tyler's lap, or whose fingers work into him to get him ready— _somebody's_ got lube in their locker, and he's going to find out who. _Later._ He _does_ know that Tyler's gaze _holds_ him, that there's pleasurable static under his skin as he settles down onto Tyler's cock. Kevin's holding Tyler steady on the narrow bench in a rare moment of helpfulness (although one of his hands _is_ dangerously close to Tyler's throat); someone (Hideo, that's who it feels like) is doing the same for Adrian.

Sami gets his hands in Adrian's hair _and_ Tyler's, and as Adrian shifts himself and starts to ride in earnest his friend and rival thrusts between them, his cock sliding against both their mouths.

Adrian can't tear his gaze away from Tyler's. They can almost kiss around Sami's cock.

Both of Tyler's hands are on Adrian's hips, and Hideo's are around his waist, which means that it must be Finn stroking him, and it's too much. The stimulation is too much, he's tripping on the precipice as he fucks himself on Tyler, but he's not quite _there._

And it's Sami coming that sets off the domino effect, because just after he moans and jolts forward, _Tyler_ comes, a snarl rising from low in the back of his throat as he fills Adrian up.

Adrian comes undone with everyone's hands on him—on his arms, his hips, his cock, in his hair, pinching his nipples, around his throat and tipping up his chin, Tyler still half-hard inside him.

He sways dizzily, not entirely able to believe the situation.

They all help him up.

Tyler smirks and disappears for a moment, and then comes back to say, “The hot water is working again.”

Together the others carry Adrian in.

They have him again in the shower.


End file.
